


Nothing Left To Lose

by Wil



Category: Starmania - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Experimental, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Cristal make love for the last time, before their showdown at Naziland.</p><p><b>Teaser:</b>
<br/></p><blockquote>A hand touched her, grappled her, and something hard pressed against her nude buttocks. She squirmed, a little, half-protesting, half-aroused. Slowly, she turned, and lips met lips, kissing slowly, sleepily. </blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louisa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louisa).



He was a gentle soul, deep down. The only thing was, no-one could really tell he was, because of his callousness and the raw violence that pervaded every single one of his gestures. He was like that, Johnny Rockfort. The easy flow of his first name was interrupted by how harsh the patronymic name he had chose for himself sounded.

* * *

In the small and dark room she shared with him, Crystal looked at his sleeping form, eyes half-lidded. She wanted to touch him – but if she did, he would wake, and what looked like innocence would suddenly be overtaken by the residual anger in his heart.

Too much had come to pass, she realized, for him to ever seek out redemption. She did not resent him the mass killing he had orchestrated. Part of her understood. He was trying to shake the system, trying to do something good. He claimed that he never read the papers, but that was a lie, she thought. Besides, how could he need to read the papers, when so much reality is in his eyes?

Johnny steered, a little, and she moved next to him, listening carefully. Sometimes, she realized, he murmured things in his sleep – things that were the key to who he was, that explained everything. His sleepy admissions fuelled her forgiveness.

“No, not mama,” he murmured, softly. “She didn't do anything. Please, please.” There was distress in his voice, and Cristal reached to touch his face before she thought better of it. His eyes snapped open, wild with anguish, before he realized who was there. “-- hey.” He wasn't so eloquent when he was barely awake, and she didn't care.

“Hey,” she whispered, softly. “You were having a bad dream.”

He groaned and reached to tug her to him, possessively. “Woke up to a pretty one, at least,” he mumbled incoherently.

She went to him, and sprawled against her lover, fell asleep again.

* * *

Crystal was sleeping – dreaming of better places, better times. There was, in her dreams, a sun she knew she would never see with Johnny. A hand touched her, grappled her, and something hard pressed against her nude buttocks. She squirmed, a little, half-protesting, half-aroused. Slowly, she turned, and lips met lips, kissing slowly, sleepily.

The kiss gained in intent – in passion, and she opened her eyes a little. Johnny – always Johnny, the man she had loved the moment she set eyes on him. His erection was pressing hard against her, demanding. He was wide awake. His lips moved to her ear.

“Turn around, babe,” he whispered softly. “I want to do something new.”

She was too sleepy to think about what that meant, too lost in desire and slumber to analyze this. She complied, her face buried in the pillows.

He moved, then – she wasn't exactly sure how, and kissed her buttocks, leaning into her centre, hands caressing her breasts and back at a leisurely pace. His kiss again moved – from her flesh to her exposed nether lips, and he licked there, a moment, seeking her clitoris with dogged intention. His hands moved, one on each of her butt cheeks, spreading them. This was too good, and she let out a loud moan, not quite realizing what he was doing, other than the fact that it was good.

When he inserted his finger in her anus, she didn't protest – her muscles clenched reflexively around him, and he paused, though he said nothing, just waiting. After a moment, he moved his finger, in and out, slowly, desperately slowly – it hurt, and it was good, and she felt that if that was what he wanted... she trusted him, always. So she offered him her behind, hips thrusting up, now fully awake, her heart beating with wild anticipation.

He pushed a little more, and came to kiss her ear, murmuring, softly, “I want to fuck your butt, Cristal. You've never had it, and it can be so good. You always say that you have nothing left to lose, and tomorrow we could die. Do you want to die a butt virgin?”

She shivered a bit. “No,” she heard herself say, and she thought she might have been saying no to his offer, but that would have been a lie. His finger, pressed deep in a tunnel that had never been explored, felt suddenly much more familiar than she might have expected. She could feel the smile on his face, and he moved to straddle her.

“I'll be gentle, babe,” he whispered softly. “I don't want to hurt you.” She nodded, and felt another kind of thrill when he pulled his finger out of her.

When he pressed the tip of his erection against her virgin entrance, she could tell he had slickened it with lube – that was something Johnny's room was never short on, at least. He pressed, and she hissed – it burned, somewhat, at first. He paused, waiting. “Go on,” she whispered softly. Johnny thrust again, easing himself into her slowly, as gently as he could. When he was inside her to the hilt, she felt her eyes water a little. “God,” she whispered.

“Are you alright?” He was panting – she could tell he was restraining his urge to thrust.

She swallowed, nodded. “Just – be gentle,” she whispered, looking over her shoulder to see him.

He smiled at her, a little. “I'm trying.”

He moved, then, his hand shifting to touch her clitoris, masturbating her with skill she knew he had long possessed. That helped – she was soon moaning in pleasure, filled in a new and different way, relaxing, enjoying herself, even, although she could tell this would hurt in the morning.

He spent inside her with a groan and kissed the back of her neck, tenderly. “I love you,” he whispered, softly. She knew it was true.

* * *

In the morning, they were going to Naziland. Their suitcases would be filled with explosives, their lives would be at stake. Cristal was glad she didn't need to sit, but she was gladder to have given herself, fully, and without restraint, to Johnny Rockfort, boss of the Black Stars.

When the bullet hit her and she collapses against him, an intimate discomfort reminded her of their last coupling. “I love you,” she muttered, blearily.

And then she closed her eyes for ever.


End file.
